Undisclosed Desires
by xSparklezRhodes
Summary: For a group of friends, the supposed to be easy lifestyle and path to the WWE turns into a bumpy ride, full of love complications, broken friendships and acceptance of the not so upper-class. Multicouples
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

_AN: _Okay here's a new fanfic! :D Way different to my other one. xD Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – The Story Begins<p>

If there was one thing Mike Mizanin loved, it was a fun party. The dark blonde stood in between Nikki and Brie Bella, holding a glass of champagne. He rose the glass to his lips as he glanced around the room at the other partiers. This wasn't the normal party that commoners would have. This was more classy. As expected for the upper class wrestling school. Since his father owned various private wrestling schools throughout the country, there was no doubt that Mike would get into the WWE. With nothing to worry about, Mike, instead of training, spent his time pleasing the ladies of the school. He was known as the 'player' of the school. There was no woman he couldn't win over if he tried. Dating casual was his thing. He would never even consider a committed relationship. Only downside about this party for him, was that all the women came with dates. But since when did he let that get in his way before?

"Observing the talent Mike?" Nikki said, a grin forming on her face.

"What poor girl will you be after tonight?" Brie wore the same grin as her twin sister.

Mike took a deep breath and lightly shook his head. "Ladies, ladies. Just because there's a party doesn't mean I'll be hunting for a one night stand."

"Yeah right!" The twins said simultaneously, rolling their eyes. "We know you well Mike!"

"Fine, you got me." Mike took another sip of champagne before handing the glass to Brie. "Now if you excuse me, the hunt begins."

After watching him walk off, over to the crowd of women in back of the room, Brie looked over at Nikki giving her an eye roll.

"He can't go one night without scoring can he?"

"I don't think he can survive without one night stands Brie."

The twins let out a giggle. Like Mike, their family also had money that allowed them to attend the top wrestling school in the country. Whoever attended the Rising-Star Wrestling School was guaranteed a spot on the WWE roster. But that didn't mean they didn't have to work hard for their spot, just not as hard as the people from other wrestling schools.

Tonight was the start of year party, usually held before classes commenced. This gave students the chance to socialize with others and make friends. Some students already had an advantage as they already had friends attending the school. Nikki and Brie had each other along with their friends Mike and Eve.

"Should we look around for some single guys Nikki?"

"That's a very good idea Brie."

After leaving Mike's glass on a nearby table, the twins walked around the room in hopes of finding some guys without dates. Both, wearing red tight-fitting dresses, weren't worried about not catching the attention of the guys at the party. They were considered as the tied for second hottest girls of the school. First place went to Eve Torres.

Eve stood in the girls bathroom, fixing her hair in the mirror. She wore a knee length black dress, black heels, dark red lipstick and her brown hair was loose down her back and certain strands were curled.

"Time to get back to the party.." She said to herself as she adjusted her dress.

After checking herself in the mirror one more time, she returned to the party in pursuit of her friends. Looking around, she saw multiple couples on the dance floor and those who didn't have dates were flirting with those who were alone. Near the back of the room, she caught sight of her friend Mike, who was hitting on a bunch of women.

'_That pig.' _Eve thought, rolling her eyes.

"Hey honey!" Eve's boyfriend Jaxon appeared by her side, greeting her with a kiss on the lips. "You look great!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Eve looked up at him with a small smirk.

Jaxon 'the Golden Boy' Krash was the dream guy of every girl in the school. There was no girl that could resist his charms. With his short, spikey brown hair, deep, piercing green eyes and friendly personality, he was irresistible. His father was in business with Mike's so himself and Mike had been friends since a young age. Jaxon got anything he wanted because his parents were rich. But out of everyone in the school, he was the least stuck up. He accepted those who weren't from a rich background unlike his girlfriend.

"Want to dance?"

"Of course!" Eve took her boyfriend's hand and smiled as she was led to the dance floor.

As they reached the dance floor, Eve noticed her friends Nikki and Brie dancing beside her with two very handsome men. Brie's date had short dark hair while Nikki's date had blonde hair, obviously not his natural hair colour.

"Eve, this is Randy." Brie giggled looking at Eve, frequently casting glances up at her date.

"And this is Nick." Nikki copied the actions of her sister.

"You two find dates fast. As expected from friends of mine." Eve grinned at each of the twins.

"You taught them well." Jaxon chuckled.

"I know." Eve's grin grew wider and she put her arms around his neck.

"Looks like we all got partners now." Mike danced his way into Eve's view, a pretty blonde in his arms. "This is my French Princess, Maryse. She'll be my entertainment for tonight."

"You're disgusting." Eve rolled her eyes, her grin still in place.

Eve, Brie, Nikki, Jaxon and Mike had been friends for years. They had stuck together no matter what and all knew each other well. However there used to be another member of their group but she had left 6 months ago without telling anybody.

Kelly Kelly was Eve's best friend. The one she could count on no matter what. The one she shared everything with. Well that was before she left without telling anyone why and where or even telling people she was leaving. Eve found out from her best friend's parents when she went to visit or the day after she left.

Alot happened in the 6 months that Kelly was gone. Eve had been through so much drama, having only the twins and her boyfriend to count on, unless the drama included them. In that case she was on her own, with nobody.

"You're thinking of her again aren't you?" Jaxon's face was filled with concern.

"Did I just hear that Eve is thinking of a woman? Ooh I'm interested.."

"Shut up Mike!" Eve snapped and shook her head at Jaxon. "It's just not the same without her."

"Try forget her. What kinda friend was she if she just left?"

"Uh yeah. Aren't best friends supposed to tell each other like everything?"

Eve smiled over at the twins. She appreciated them trying to cheer her up. They were right, Kelly should've told her where she was going and why, they were best friends after all.

Were best friends. Not anymore.

Eve would never forgive her for what she did.

"Forget her! Let's party!" Mike spun Maryse around in his arms and moved around the dance floor.

Eve let out a giggle and continued dancing with her boyfriend.

Yes she was just fine without Kelly.

* * *

><p><em>Well there's the debut chapter! Should I continue it?<em>


	2. Chapter 2: The Outcasts

_AN_: People asked me to continue this fanfics so here's chapter 2! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The Outcasts<p>

* * *

><p>"Riley hurry up we're going to be late!"<p>

"I'm coming!"

The one thing Riley Rhodes hated most, was being rushed. She preferred taking her time and leaving whenever it suited her. But her brother thought differently. Her old brother, Cody, wanted to make a good first impression at their new wrestling school. She didn't get why he was trying so hard when it was just a party. It's not like classes even started yet.

She wasn't complaining though, this party was the perfect opportunity for her to get to know her new classmates. She knew they'd be much different from the people at her old wrestling school but she was ready for the change.

"Riley!"

Hearing her brother's hurried shouts again, Riley grunted and put on some eye makeup and her black leather jacket. Wearing black skinny jeans, converse, a red and black striped hoodie and leather jacket, she'd probably stand out at the party. But Riley wasn't one to wear dresses. She hated girly things. It's what made her different from other girls, even in her old school. She left her room and looked over at her brother, who was wearing a tux and an annoyed look on his face.

"About time..."

"I'm sorry, had to get the right outfit."

"Well I'm sure that'll make you fit in..." A hint of sarcasm was noted by Riley.

"I might catch some attention. Especially by some rich hot guys." She said with a giggle.

"Didn't you and Martin only break up last month?"

"Your point? A Month is a long time Cody. Time for me to move on."

"I don't know Ry.. You were crazy about him."

"I'm sure I'll find someone else.. Someone better."

"Okay then.. We better be going."

Riley followed her brother out the door, a huge smile on her face. She had been excited for this moment ever since her brother had got a scholarship to the Rising-Star wrestling school meaning Riley also gained a spot in the school. It did mean having to leave her friends behind but she could always meet up with them and tell them what upper class life was like.

Oh yes this was going to be an amazing year.

* * *

><p>"Look at this place. And the people. I imagined the upper class parties. But nothing like this." Cody said with a sigh.<p>

He never liked the upper class, but if he wanted any chance of getting into the WWE, then he had no choice but to attend this school.

"I'm going to look around!" Riley looked around in excitement, her heart racing. Before running off to the dancefloor, she spun around to face her brother. "At least try to have fun okay?"

Cody responded with a frustrated sigh and headed over to the refreshments. He didn't wanted to socialise with anyone here. But there was one upper-class citizen he would like to meet here. Kelly Kelly. He had been infatuated with her since he first saw her a year ago on the street while he was shopping with his sister. Her simple 'hi' had left him speechless and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since. He picked up a glass of champagne and took a glance around the place. There was no sign of her. He did however see the girl that Kelly was with that day. Eve Torres. She was everything he hated about the upper class. She looked down on people like Cody and Riley. He knew that with her in his class, this year wasn't going to be easy.

"Who are you?" A male, around Cody's age, stood in front of him, his expression serious.

"I'm Cody Rhodes, I go to this school.."

"Oh you're the scholarship guy... Think you're some hotshot?"

"Well I did get into here because of my wrestling skills and not my parent's money or sleeping around." A small grin played across Cody's face as the male got angry at his comment.

"Listen here you—"

"Mike come on!"

"Your French 'entertainment' is waiting for you."

"So grab some champagne."

"And let's get back to our dates."

Two women appeared next to the male, they were identical in looks and were both drop dead gorgeous. Cody couldn't help but stare.

"Okay ladies. See you later Coby.."

"It's Cody!" Cody shouted as the three walked off but he didn't get an answer.

* * *

><p>Riley stood in the corner, her hands behind her back. Cody was right about her not fitting in. Every other girl here was wearing a dress so she had gotten alot of weird looks as she walked around the room. Now she stood alone, just observing the others.<p>

"Are you lost?"

A girl with a long brunette hair appeared beside Riley, boredom clearly painted on her face.

"Um no.."

"Really? Cause with that outfit, you don't look like you belong here." The girl rolled her eyes and looked Riley up and down. "You won't survive in this school.."

"I won't survive cause of my fashion sense?" Riley looked at the girl, her eyebrow raised.

"Well you won't make friends."

"I have friends."

"Not in this school."

"I can make some."

"God you're annoying." The girl crossed her arms and angrily looked at Riley. "I'm in charge around here, if you get on my bad side, I can ruin you. Get it? So do what I say and you'll be alright!"

"Eve! What did I tell you about picking on the newbies?" A guy stood next to Eve, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Riley couldn't stop herself from staring at the newcomer. He was the most handsome guy she had ever seen.

"She brought it on herself!" With another eye roll, she used her hand to toss her hair back and after slipping out of the guy's arms, she walked over to the dance floor where she started to talk to two girls.

"I'm sorry about her..." The guy said, scratching the back of his head. "She's not the most friendly person.."

"Really? I hadn't noticed.." Riley copied Eve's eye roll.

"I'm Jaxon by the way. Jaxon Krash. And you already met my girlfriend Eve."

"I'm Riley Rhodes." She shook his hand. "How do you stand her?"

"I've know her for years. I'm used to it." Jaxon replied with a shrug and a slight chuckle.

Riley giggled slightly and smiled at him. Something about him made her heart race. It took her a moment to realise her hand was still in his.

"Oh sorry!" She said, quickly pulling her hand away.

"Haha it's okay!" Jaxon laughed softly and placed his palms out.

"What's going on here?" Riley's brother walked up to them.

"Nothing Cody, we're just talking."

"I was just introducing myself. I'm Jaxon." He extended his hand out to Cody, who ignored the gesture.

"I'm Cody.."

"Oh so you're the guy—"

"Who got the scholarship. Yeah I heard it before. Come on Riley we're leaving! These people are jerks.."

Before Riley could protest, Cody had grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Jaxon and out the door. Before they left through the door she heard Jaxon's voice say 'See you on Monday' loudly, which brought a small smile to her face.

"Cody! I was having fun!"

"I don't want you talking to those spoiled brats Ry.. Just focus on wrestling okay?" He looked at her, his voice strict.

"Fine.." Riley's smiled had faded.

This year wasn't going to be fun at all anymore if she followed her brother's rules. She didn't want to have to go the year without talking to Jaxon. After letting out a sigh, she followed after her brother who had walked ahead to the car.

So far she had two problems with this wrestling school.

Her brother's rules.

And Eve Torres.

* * *

><p>Please review 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Coming Home

_AN:_ Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter even though I got a negative one.. But since people want me to continue this fic I will. Hope this fic is alright :/ It's like a long romance story with the characters developing and things. xD Oh and now each chapter will be in a character's point of view like my other fanfic :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – I'm coming home<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly Kelly<strong>

_Finally I can go home._

Kelly leaned her head against the train window, watching the scenery as the train sped past each town. It had been 6 months. 6 long months. She had missed everyone. Her mother. Her friends. But most of all, she missed her brother. She hated being away from them but there was nothing she could do. She got sent away to Connecticut to attend a stress camp that helped her deal with all her stresses and previous problems. Well that's what she was told to believe. She knew she didn't have to go to that camp. That this was all just her mother's plan to get rid of her. So she wouldn't tell people the truth and ruin her family's reputation. How could her mother be so selfish? How could she lie after what happened?

After a few hours the train had arrived in New York. Kelly grabbed her bags and stepped out onto the platform. It was just how she remembered it. Full of people rushing back and forth, barely making eye contact or even small talk with each other. The ones who weren't rushing were either reading a newspaper, on the phone or eating. She brushed back her blonde hair and made her way to the entrance where her limo was waiting.

"Did you have a nice time?" The limo driver asked as she climbed into the backseat.

"Define nice." Kelly gave him an eye roll making him chuckle.

"Well at least you're back now."

"Yeah but for how long?" Kelly let out a sigh and leaned against her propped up elbow.

Knowing her mother, one wrong move could send Kelly back to that camp. But it wasn't just her family she was worried about. What about her friends? Especially her best friend Eve Torres. Was she angry that Kelly left without a word? Could she ever forgive her? Kelly would have to visit her later and explain things, even if she couldn't tell her the whole story. Not being able to tell her best friend what's going on in her life, shows how much Kelly had been going through. She didn't want to burden her troubles on Eve. Eve already had enough problems on her hands, with her boyfriend and handling popularity and all. Eve worries about the littlest things, like what to wear, being invited to the biggest party, things like that. Kelly could only imagine how Eve would react to her problems. For now Kelly only had one person she could talk to. But she wasn't proud of it.

Something had happened before she left. With someone. Someone that was very close to her best friend. Jaxon Krash. Her best friend's boyfriend. She didn't even know how she could face her friends, even her best friend after what happened. Let alone Jaxon. But this was a new start for her, she had to face these problems head on.

"So where to Ms DiBiase?" The limo driver looked at her through the front mirror.

"The Rehab Centre please Clive.." Kelly sat up straight, curling her fingers into fists. "I want to visit my brother."

The Rehab Centre was just how she remembered. White walls, with some of the paint peeling off surround the reception area, along with the reception desk and seats along the wall next to a table with magazines. That area was considered the waiting area.

"I'm here to visit Ted. Ted DiBiase." Kelly stood at the reception desk, highering her handbag up her should.

"I'm sorry only family can visit during these times."

"I am family. I'm his sister." Kelly said in a frustrated voice, she had been there plenty of times before she had left. They should remember her.

"Oh of course! Well Ted is in room 12, down that hall." The receptionist gestured to a hall way on the left.

"Thank you." Kelly gave the receptionist a forced smile and walked down the hall way until she reached Ted's room.

Inside the top halves of the walls were painted dark yellow while the bottom halves were wooden. In the room was a wardrobe with drawers at the bottom, a bed side table with a lamb and a bed. The room was decent sized but Kelly knew if she had to spent every day in that room for nearly a year, she'd go insane. Luckily her brother had more patience then Kelly.

"Kelly!" Her brother's wide friendly smile greeted her. "You're back!"

"I'm back!" Kelly returned the smile and gave her brother a big hug.

"I missed you!" Ted hugged her back tightly.

"I missed you too.." Kelly didn't want to let go. She had missed her brother, honestly more then anyone else. She had been so worried about him after what happened. "How've you been?" She said as she pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Eh you know, up and down. But hey who could blame me? This place is like a prison!" Ted let out a chuckle then pretending to scream, which made Kelly also let out a laugh.

"Well I'm back here and I'm going to make sure you can come home!"

"I don't think mom would like that Kelly.."

"But you've been here nearly a year and you seem fine! I'm sure you're ready to come home."

"I may be ready, but is mom? She's been telling everyone I've been in Florida staying with Aunt Candice this whole time."

Kelly's smile faded and was replaced with a frown. Of course. This sounded exactly like something her mother would do. She cared more about the family's reputation then her actual family. But with Kelly home, things were about to change.

"Come on, we're leaving." Kelly opened the wardrobe and picked out a jacket. "Put this on."

"Where are we going?" Ted took the jacket but looked at her in confusion.

"Out. I bet it's been a while since you've been shopping."

"It has actually.. 6 months."

This made Kelly look at her brother in shock, her eyes widened. "You mean mom hasn't taken you out at all?"

"Well she has but only for a short walk around the park. Which only lasted half an hour.."

Kelly let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her forehead. She had to have a long chat with her mother later about this.

"You sure the nurses will let me go?"

"Of course! I'm family." Kelly said with a grin and after taking her brother's hand, she led him out of the centre.

Maybe some time with her brother will prepare her for what's to come. Shopping always helped her relax and clear her head. Hopefully it will do that this time. Cause right now she needed to relax more than ever.

"Usually I hate shopping but you know, it's been so long, even going to a library would make me happy!" Ted said laughing.

His laughter brought a smile to Kelly's face. She had missed it. Before she left, he had been so depressed. With the whole divorce between their parents and now he was worried about getting into the Rising-Star wrestling school. She would have to convince their mother to let him enrol in the school. But with the school year starting tomorrow she didn't have a lot of time.

One day. One day to plan out what exactly she is to say to her friends. Should she tell her best friend what happened before she left? That she had slept with her boyfriend?

With another sigh, Kelly climbed into the limo after Ted and gave the driver directions.

'_No, I must not think of that now. That can wait. But for now, my brother is my top priority.'_

After a quick smile at her brother, Kelly turned her attention to out the window, watching the busy shoppers doing their daily routine. A few moments after she felt a hand take hers and turned her head to see her brother looking at her, with a worried expression. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, clarifying that everything will be okay.

Well, that's what she hoped.

* * *

><p>Well there it was.. Hope you liked it.. Please review. :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Return

_AN_: Since people wanted me to update this fanfic I decided to get to it. xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Unexpected Return<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eve<strong>

There was something Eve loved about Sundays.

Especially this Sunday.

She beamed at her two friends, Nikki and Brie, as she tried on different dresses.

"How about this one?"

"Hmm it's nice-"

"-But is it right for brunch at Mike's place?" Brie finished her sister's sentence.

"You're right." Eve placed the red dress back on the rack and picked out a white knee length loose fitting dress. "I'll try this one on."

After a few minutes, she returned from the dressing room, wearing the dress.

"You look beautiful!"

"She already looked beautiful before Brie!"

"Duh I know Nikki!"

"Aw aren't you guys sweet. This is why I love having you guys around!" Eve grinned at the two as she brought the dress over to the till.

Eve had woken up early so she could buy a dress for Mike's annual before school brunch. Everybody that was an anybody would be there. It was one of the biggest events of the year. It was now 8 am so Eve and her friends had another two hours before the brunch started. And now that she had a dress that gave her time to go stopping before she went home and got ready.

"Do you guys have dresses?" She asked as they left the shop.

"We bought identical pink dresses. We're going to look fabulous!" Nikki beamed.

"But not as fabulous as you Eve." Brie shot a look at her sister.

"I know that." Eve said with a laugh. "I'm craving a star bucks right now!"

"Me too!" The twins responded simultaneously.

"First I got to call Jaxon."

"You cannot go an hour without texting him or calling him!"

"Aww our girl's in love!" The twins giggled.

Eve giggled along with her friends then pressed Jaxons number into her phone. She waited for him to answer and after a few moments, she heard his tired voice at the end of the line.

"Hey baby. Did I wake you?"

"What? Uh.. Oh.. No."

"Okay well just reminding you, brunch at Mike's at 10! I'll see you then?"

"Sure."

She hung up with a smile on her face and followed Nikki and Brie into Starbucks. As expected there was a long line. It was 8 am after all. This was the time everyone bought coffee before work.

"This'll take forever.." Sighed the twins.

"Follow me ladies." With a grin, Eve made her way to the top of the line and placed their order.

"Hey! I was first!" A dark haired, tanned skin guy snapped at them.

He was cute but no one spoke to Eve that. Eve turned to the guy and placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ever hear of ladies first? Didn't think so! Anyway I have no time to wait in line so just stay quiet and think of this as a good deed. Okay? Alright. Done."

That shut him up. But he looked familiar to Eve. Eve just shrugged it off and went to the end of the counter to collect their orders.

"Ooh Eve's the boss!" Brie laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

"No one messes with our Eve!" Nikki joined her sister.

The three walked out the door after shooting one more evil look at the guy from before. He sure learned his lesson.

"So how about some window shopping before we go get ready?"

"Sounds good to us!"

The girls walked along the streets, looking in the windows of each store seeing if anything caught their eye. Unfortunately Eve was on a spending limit. Remembering this she let out a long sigh and brushed back her hair. She was about to ask the others if they could just go home when all three of their phones beeped. Brie and Nikki checked the texts first but when she saw the looks on their faces, Eve quickly took out her phone.

"Um Eve.."

Eve put up her index finger to silence Brie and opened the text.

'_Kelly Kelly spotted in Tiffany's.'_

Kelly Kelly.

Can this be true?

Eve stared at the text for a moment until she was interrupted by Nikki.

"What do we do?"

"We check it out. Tiffany's is just one block from here. Come on!" Eve hurried down the path.

If Kelly was back then how come she didn't contact Eve straight away? She at least owed her that. She was her best friend after all. Eve felt her eyes sting with tears. What happened to her best friend to make her act so secretive? Was there a reason she was ignoring her? It was time for Eve to get answers. She heard the twins shout at her, telling her to slow down but she ignored them.

"Eve!"

"It mightn't be Kelly! It could be a look alike!"

"We don't wanna be rushing to Tiffany's for nothing!"

This may be true but still Eve hurried on. She was so distracted by the thought of Kelly's return, she didn't notice an eavesdropping Riley.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley<strong>

A grin played across Riley's voice as she watched Eve, Brie and Nikki rush past her. Where were they off to in such a hurry? When she heard the twins shout after Eve and found out the reason, her smirk faded. Kelly Kelly was no stranger to Riley. Her brother was in love with her. He had been for a while now. Even though they just spoke once. It wasn't even a full conversation.

'_My brother is so odd..' _Riley thought to herself, letting out a sigh.

She took another sip of her banana smoothie. She might as well go check it out. Even if Kelly wasn't there, she couldn't pass up the opportunity of messing with Eve some more. If Eve really thought she'd own the school tomorrow, she better think again. And what did Jaxon see in her?

Jaxon.

His very name made her blush. What was it about him that made her stomach feel like it had butterflies?

Riley mentally shook herself and followed after Eve and her friends. As she hurried after, she sent a quick text to her brother.

'_Rumour going around: Kelly Kelly spotted at Tiffany's. Where are you?' _

She placed her phone back in her pocket and ran around the corner then spotting the store. As expected, Eve and the twins had already reached it. Riley sprinted down the street until she reached the doors of the store. After taking a deep breath, she was about to enter the store when she noticed someone exiting the next store. A tall blonde girl with a handsome fair haired man.

She knew who the girl was.

Kelly Kelly.

But who was the boy?

Riley backed away from the store and walked up to Kelly Kelly and the boy.

"You're back!"

"Um yeah.." Kelly looked at Riley, her eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry. But do I know you? Not trying to sound mean or anything."

"Oh sorry! No you don't but I'm now attending the same school as you and well who hasn't heard about you right? My name is Riley by the way. Riley Rhodes!"

"Rhodes? Are you related to Cody?"

"Yeah he's my brother. So you know him then? He always thought you had no idea who he was."

"That sounds more like something Eve would do." Kelly said with a laugh.

"You got that right." Riley joined in with the laughter, along with the mystery guy.

"I'm Ted by the way." The guy spoke up, extending his hand which Riley shook. "I'm Kelly's brother."

"Oh! I didn't know you had a brother.."

"Not many people do.." Kelly let out a sigh. "But hey, since you are both attending the same school tomorrow and will be in the same wrestling classes you two should hang out."

"She's right." Ted chuckled.

"Well it would be nice to know someone."

Riley smiled at her new friend and took a quick glance behind. "If I were you I'd move from here. Eve is on the hunt."

"Eve?" Kelly's eyes widened in shock and it was obvious she didn't want to deal with Eve right now. "Here we can go to Star bucks. Knowing Eve she must've gone already."

"I did see them with coffee so you're right."

Riley grinned at the others before following them into the back of a taxi.

"Kelly are you going to that brunch thing later?" Riley asked looking over at Kelly who sat at the other window seat with Ted in the middle.

"I think I might. You want to come with? You can bring your brother too. If he wants to that is."

"I'd love to. And trust me he'd want to when he finds out you'll be there."

* * *

><p>So sorry this chapter sucked. I'm having writer's block when it comes to this fanfic. :


End file.
